


gone but not(t) forgotten

by Lorical



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drinking, F/M, Memory Loss, Widobrave Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorical/pseuds/Lorical
Summary: After the transformation, Veth loses her memory.
Relationships: Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	gone but not(t) forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> widobrave week day 4: secrets
> 
> :)

Veth usually spends rest day evenings relaxing in any of several bars in the southern end of Nicodranas. Drinking is a good way to de-stress and take her mind off the three years her brain decided to skip like a shitty broken record.

Yeza's work is doing better than ever and Luc is happy with his friends, and they're well-off and clearly settled here, but Veth… one day she went to sleep in Felderwin and woke up in their house here, with no memories of the move, or of raising Luc, or of anything.

It's refusing to leave her mind tonight more than most nights, because she can't shake the feeling someone is looking at her. Veth can take care of herself -- she wouldn't go out alone if she couldn't -- but she can't relax.

Trying not to twist around in her seat too obviously, she scans the room. Nobody catches her eye. Damn. Except-- there. A man at the bar looked back at her for a moment before turning away quickly. Veth finishes her current drink before getting up and walking over.

"What's your deal?"

Something in her bones feels wrong when she sees him up close. It's as if she just walked into a place she'd never been in before to find everything an inch to the right of where it should be.

He doesn't look back at her as she hops into the stool next to him, but his fingers start folding together in what she guesses is a nervous habit.

“What does it matter to you?”

She squints. “I have a right to know why you keep staring at me. If you’re prejudiced against halflings you can just say so.”

He shakes his head. “Nein, no, I am not--ah, gods.” He looks down. “You won’t just leave me alone?”

Veth gives him a level stare that he definitely can’t see, but after a few seconds he sighs and meets her eyes. His are a striking blue, and almost unfairly attractive against his weird, sharp face.

“I suppose,” he says slowly, “you could say we used to know each other."

Veth relaxes a bit. They must have met during...during the time she lost.

"What are you doing here looking at me from across the room, then?" she asks. The mysterious asshole takes a shot and stands, surprising her.

"I'm sorry," he says. Veth's ears fold back. "I can't--I can't tell you the full story. I have to go. In another world, perhaps."

He ignores her shouting after him as he hurries out of the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> (veth has no idea, but of course tm9 tried/are trying everything they can to get her memory back, they just assumed letting her be with her family in the meantime was the best course of action)  
> (not all of them think it's possible to get her back)
> 
> leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
